powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Manipulation
Power to manipulate space. Also Called * Absolute Space * Area Manipulation * Areakinesis * Chorokinesis * Space Bending/Manipulation * Spacial Manipulation/Warping * Spatiokinesis * Third Dimension Manipulation * Ubicokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of one's choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. They can trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Space consists of the normal 3 dimensions that matter and energy exist in and the 11th dimension that exists within the 3rd dimensional space. The theory behind the spatial movement is to get away from the 3 dimensions, find their position in the 11th dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport, moving at a faster than light speed without occupying the space in between the two locations. Applications * 3D Inducement * Create/generate, delete, shape and manipulate space. ** Distance Manipulation ** Infinite Supply ** Spatial Flight * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Dimensional Manipulation * Floortilting * Inverted Dimension * Location Manipulation * Momentum Manipulation * Multi-Rotation * Personal Space * Portal Creation ** Dimensional Storage ** Door Projection * Portal Locating * Room Shifting * Space Boundary * Space Compression * Space Sharing * Spatial Adaptation * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Barrier Creation * Spatial Constructs * Spatial Contortion * Spatial Defiance * Spatial Direction Manipulation * Spatial Displacement ** Matter Substitution * Spatial Duplication * Spatial Healing * Spatial Linking * Spatial Looping * Spatial Telekinesis * Subspace Manipulation * Summoning/Banishment * Teleportation * Warp Generation Techniques * Amalgamation: Merging matter with another by overlapping the two objects' spaces, removing their separate boundaries. * Pocket Dimension Creation: Create an extra dimension of space that exists outside of the original space. * Spatial Aura: Create an aura of space around oneself. * Spatial Crush: Crush objects by manipulating the surrounding or personal space by: * Spatial Distortion: Bending the curvature of the three-dimensional space to distort anything within. * Spatial Empowerment: Draw and gain strength from space itself. * Spatial Mimicry * Spatial Perception * Spatial Rift: Tear open the third dimension space to create portals for inter-dimensional attacks and travel. * Spatial Slicing: User attacks by tearing out a section of space to sever the spatial connection of the target. * Spatial Tuning: Distort and warp space in a specific area for various effects, even potentially alter reality. * Spatiokinetic Combat * Warp Bubble: User creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it: Variations * Interspatial Manipulation * Psychic Spatial Manipulation * Space Embodiment * Space Energy Manipulation * Space Magic * Spatial Tuning * Subspace Travel Associations * Absolute Storage * Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. * Angle Manipulation * Area Shifting * Boundary Manipulation by manipulating the boundary of space and matter. * Cosmic Manipulation * Dimensional Element Manipulation * Environment Manipulation - manipulate/shape the environment by manipulating space. * Extended Force * Force-Field Manipulation by manipulating the barrier of space. * Geometry Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. * Meta Space Manipulation * Nothingness Manipulation by manipulating the voids of deep space. * Omnipresence * Pocket Dimension Manipulation * Reality Warping by altering reality within a defined space. * Schrödinger Teleportation * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Guardianship * Spatial Mutation * Spatial Lordship * Spatial Messaging * Spatial Technology * Spatial Weaponry ** Spatial Artillery * Spatial-Temporal Lock by placing oneself in an alternate timeless space outside of the normal space-time continuum. * Spatiolock by placing themselves outside space. * Time Travel by phasing through the spatial barriers that separate different timelines. * A user who can also use Time Manipulation is able to learn Space-Time Manipulation. * Vector Manipulation * Zipper Generation Limitations * May be unable to create space, being limited to manipulating only the already existing one. * May require to be honed or amplified by specific objects. * Cannot affect users of Spatiolock, Spatial-Temporal Lock or Omnilock. Known Users Known Items * Dimensional Formation: Shambhala (Akame ga Kill) * Yamato (Devil May Cry Series) * Space Gem / Space Stone (Marvel Comics) *Ope Ope no Mi (One Piece) *Phantom Ruby (Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces) Gallery Cartoons/Comics File:Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) can manipulate space. File:Chronos_Time_Belt.png|David Clinton (DC Comics) using his Chronosuit to warp the fabrics of space, creating temporal portals he can use to travel through time and open windows of past or present events. File:Breach_Firing_Portals.png|Breach (Generator Rex) creating rips in space with her arms, traveling to other dimensions. Jade Harley God Tier.png|Jade Harley (Homestuck), having Ascended to become the fully-realized Witch of Space, can warp space with a wave of her hand. File:Space_Gem.jpg|The Space Gem (Marvel Comics) controls all the space of the Marvel Universe. Anime/Manga Syura using Shambhala.png|Dimension Formation: Shambhala (Akame ga Kill) was one of the most powerful Teigu capable of manipulating space. File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) can basically open a hole on any space, erasing anything in the area. File:Hako_Okuri.gif|Hachigen Ushōda (Bleach) using Farewell Box to teleport whatever the barrier envelops, even his arm, into another location, such as Baraggan's innards. File:Jikanteishi_and_Kūkanten'i.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Forbidden Kidō to freeze time within an area of space and teleport that area to elsewhere. File:Garganta_Broadcast.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) has a refined control over space that he can neatly open portals within space via his Garganta for travel and broadcasting. File:Raiku2.gif|Kagerōza Inaba (Bleach) using Raikū to duplicate sections of space and recreate them as he pleases. File:Yushima's_Spatial_Displacement.gif|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Sumitsukigasa to displace and replicate sections of space. File:Absolute_Space.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) can add or delete space between himself and his target. File:Setsuna's_Spacial_Displacement.png|Setsuna Itami (Coppelion) using spacial displacement to control the placement of matter and objects, swapping with part of a wall to escape. File:Janemba_Illusion_Smash.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) controls space to form portals that link from one place to another, even from the afterlife back to the world of living... Janemba's Final Form (Dragon Ball Z).gif|...and in his final form is much more powerful in Space Manipulation... Bunkai Teleport.gif|...,whether as teleportation... Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|...or slashing through dimensions. File:Marin Hollow Spacial Magic.gif|Marin Hollow (Fairy Tail) has control over space with his Space Magic, whether nullifying spatial and summoning powers of others while in his presence or teleporting himself and others to his personal dimension. Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream JoJo.gif|Vanilla/Cool Ice's Stand Cream (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders)... Wounding Stand Reflect JoJo.gif|...can "erase" anything or anyone with its void of darkness. File:The_Hand_(JoJo)_erasing_space.gif|Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond are Unbreakable) can eliminate any space and anything within it. File:LessaSpace.jpg|Lessa (LESSA) is able manipulate space, using it in combat in order to shift his opponents. File:Seiryu_Explains_Space-Time.png|As wind spirit, Seiryu (Magic User Kurohime) can manipulate space, because the form-free wind just "floats" through space freely. Minato Namikaze (Naruto) Flying Thunder God.gif|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) warping through space with his Flying Thunder God Technique to enter a dimensional void and back out to teleport. File:Sasuke_Summons_Hawk.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using the Summoning Technique, a basic technique of warping space to transport their summons through the dimensional void... File:Amenotejikara.gif|...using Amenotejikara to shift himself, others, or objects a set distance away from the original, he can increase the range by switching with another object. Obito's Kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) warping space with his Kamui technique, teleporting targets... Obito's Teleport.gif|...or himself into and out of his personal dimension... Obito kamui.gif|...warping parts of his body into out of the third dimensional space to keep himself intangible for a maximum of 5 minutes... File:Fire_Release_Blast_Wind_Wild_Dance.gif|...distort space in combination with a Fire Release technique as a vortex of flames... File:Obito's_Kamui_Portal.png|...and with both his eyes he can link his spatial distortions to those of Kaguya's dimensions, allowing him to open portals. Kakashi's Kamui.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) warping space with his Kamui, teleporting others and even himself into and out of another dimension... File:Kakashi_Kamui_intangible.gif|...to warp parts of his body into out of the third dimensional space to keep himself intangible for a maximum of 5 minutes… File:Kamui_Raikiri.png|...using Kamui Raikiri to warp away anything he pierces through to another dimension, while phasing through the targets harmlessly for himself. File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Amenominaka to instantaneously teleport Team 7, Obito and herself to her personal dimension... File:Kaguya's_portal.png|...Yomotsu Hirasaka to tear open the fabrics of space of her personal dimension so she can travel anywhere,... Kaguya-drags-sauske.gif|...and drag others into other areas. File:Shin_Uchiha's_Space-Time_Dōjutsu.png|Shin Uchiha (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) using a space-time technique to create a spatial barrier to teleport everything within its confines. File:Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Ope_ope_no_mi.gif|Thanks to the power of the Ope Ope no Mi, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) can create a spatial barrier called ROOM ... Trafalgar D. Water Law Room Slice.gif|...warping and controling anything within its range, allowing him to mutilate... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Shambles 399.gif|...and modify people in a surgical manner... File:Law_Lifts_G-5_Warship.png|...and while using Takt, he creates and manipulates a form of Telekinesis within the space to lift the heaviest objects... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Scan.gif|...or imbue his Kikoku with the fruit's energy to use Scan which allows him to see the location of any items on the scanned people to selectively swap them away... Law_bisects_Vergo_and_SAD_Laboratory.gif|...and can even distort space to tremendously extend the range of his Kikoku to cut through anything. File:Palkia_bending_space.png|Palkia (Pokémon) warping space with each breath, causing it to distort or stabilizing it, and can even create another reality of space. File:Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokémon Adventures) using Spacial Rend to tear open the fabrics of space, leaving a dimensional line that leads to another location in space. File:Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project Arms) manipulating space, cutting out space and anything occupying in it. File:Keith_White_Space-Time_Displacement.png|Keith White (Project Arms) manipulating space, displacing himself to teleport. File:James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project Arms) manipulating space, by pulling on it to create a shock wave. File:James_Huang_using_the_Magic_Sword_of_Answerer.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) using the Magic Sword of Answerer to create a large network of spatial slashes in an attempt to corner Iwao. File:Mahado_using_Afterworld_Warp.gif|Mahado (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Afterworld Warp to distort space, opening portals that link to the afterlife and back to reflect attacks. Choco Bibi4.jpg|Choco Bibi (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) Spatial Distortion.jpg|Choco Bibi (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) using his Spatial Distortion spell. Mass Teleport.jpg|Choco Bibi (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) using his Mass Teleport spell. Live Television/Movies File:Cosmic_Cube.jpg|Tesseract (Marvel Cinematic Universe - Captain America: The First Avenger), the Infinity Stone of Space. Video Games File:Rukifellth's_Blood_Sword.png|Rukifellth (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) possesses the Celestial Stone that allows him to manipulate space, using his Blood Sword to open portals to project his blade from the ground. File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) causes space to distort via a black hole to increase dark matter, which can wreak massive devastation for the universe. File:Xigbar's_Spatial_Manipulation.png|Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) manipulating space for standing upside down and warping his shots via spatial rifts. Xigbar space teleport.gif|Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) using space to teleport to his sniping perch. File:Veigar_0.jpg|Veigar, Tiny Master Of Evil (League Of Legends) is a powerful space force magician. File:Chaos_Control9.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the Chaos Control technique. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the Chaos Control technique. File:Mephiles_the_DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, even without the use of Chaos Control. Solaris Form1.png|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, to omnipresent levels. File:Time Eater Creating time-holes.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space and time, tearing the fabrics of space open to create Time Holes to different timelines. File:Chaos Emeralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) can allow the users to warp space and time. File:Winged_Tabuu.png|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is a dimensional being of subspace energy, allowing him to have absolute control over the subspace. File:Maribel_&_Yukari_2.jpg|Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) manipulating boundaries, allowing her to create gaps in space and even link between physical space to metaphysical space. File:Gaap_H.png|Gaap (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mage who can jump through space and time. File:Chronomancer_H.png|Chronomancer (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mage who manipulates the space-time and all things related it. Virgil.png|Yamato (Devil May Cry) is one of the most powerful Devil Arms, capable of distorting space and dimensions... Yamato Space Cut.gif|...with various spatial powers such as cutting open spatial portals for teleportation... Nero Yamato.jpg|...or dimensionally stored itself in Nero's Devil Bringer to manifest its powers in Nero's Devil Trigger... Vergil split his soul.gif|...even spatially extract Vergil's Human half from himself. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Galleries